Momoka Sumitani
|labels=EXPG Sony Music |agency=LDH |associated=KIZZY Magical2 |signature= }} Momoka Sumitani (隅谷百花) was born on November 20, 2004 and the image color of dark blue. Momoka was born in Hyōgo Prefecture, and is a member in EXPG Lab. She was a member of EXPG Lab dance team 'KIZZY'. She is a graudate at EXPG Osaka. Dance Before debuting as a member of Girls2, Momoka participated in many dance activities. In 2015, she was a back-up dancer for "EXILE LIVE TOUR 2015 “AMAZING WORLD". In the next year she was a back-up dancer for "Dragon Quest Live Spectacle Tour". She was a back up dancer for J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 “METROPOLIZ" from 2016 - 2017. Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures / Magical2 Momoka was announced as a cast member for the 2nd season of the Girls x Heroine series "Magic x Warrior MagiMajo Pures!" as Rin Shirayuki in early 2018. The series began in April of that year which started her career in acting. Aside from being a part of the cast, she was a member of the idol unit they released through the series called "Magical2". Activities with the group lasted for a year. Girls2 On March 29th, 2019, it was announced that Momoka became a member of the new unit "Girls2" released from the Girls x Heroine series a combination unit between 'Miracle2', 'Magical2' and 'Mirage2'. Their debut took place on June 26 with the release "Daijoubu" which was the opening theme for the 3rd season of the Girls x Heroine series "Secret x Heroine Phantomirage'. Solo Activities Momoka appeared as a guest for an episode of Phantomirage along with the other MagiMajo Pures cast. In late March of 2019, it was announced that Momoka will be a cast for the children's morning tv show "Ohasuta" as an Oha-Girl along with 4 other Girls2 members. Her broadcast day is Wednesday. Momoka (百花) uses the kanji 百 (hyaku; 100) and 花 (hana; flower) which literally means "100 flowers". However, the kanji used in her name is an actual word meaning "a variety of flowers/many flowers (hyakka)". Sumitani (隅谷) uses the kanji 隅 (sumi; corner) and 谷 (tani; valley) meaning "corner of the valley". In full her name means "The many flowers in the corner of the valley". # She likes all sorts of fruits like peaches, grapes, kiwi and strawberries. # She used to own a golden retriever when she was younger. # Her favorite subject is P.E and music. # She likes Ariana Grande. # She also likes BTS and BLACKPINK. # She makes slime. # She likes Descendants. # Her favourite song in Magical2 is Miru Miru~ Mirai Mieru~. # She likes to sleep. # Momoka learns English by reading scary books in English with her brothers. # She is assumed to be mixed, but her ethnicity is unknown. # Her special skill is to make funny faces. # Her hobbies are to play games and to have a squeeze collection. Category:Magical2 Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Girls2 Category:OhaGirl Category:KIZZY Category:2004 births